La fin du voyage
by Selina C
Summary: Année après année, de petit pas balbutiant en grande enjambée, elle a suivi son chemin. Mais l'issue approche, devient incertaine. Son horizon est trouble, et lorsqu'elle se retourne, cette route durement tracée a disparu. Ne subsiste qu'un désert vide de sens. Un cimetière rougeâtre fait d'os et de sang. Seule une question persiste : que restera-t-il de tout ça ?
1. Le dire sans parler

**Titre :** La fin du voyage

 **Rating :** 13+

 **Genre :** Amitié - Drame - Réflexions - Tranche de Vie

 **Crédits :** L'univers, de même que les personnages de SNK appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **NDA : ** Salutations à toi, pauvre âme en perdition parvenue jusqu'à moi, par hasard ou par curiosité. Si tu es là, c'est que tu n'as pas été rebuté-e par les onze mille mots de parlotte que compte la première partie de ce Two-Shot. Et rien que pour ça, je te remercie. Comme tu pourras le deviner, il s'agit d'un texte assez dense et plutôt contemplatif ( _« y a pas beaucoup coups d'feu ! »_ ). Seras-tu capable d'en venir à bout ? Avant de commencer, j'aimerai souligner quelques points importants :

1) Cette histoire contient des **_SPOILERS_**. Je conseille donc, _pour ce chapitre-là_ , d'avoir au moins lu les scans jusqu'au 72ème (ou plus, évidemment). D'autre part, il vaut mieux connaître un minimum le passé de Levi, car celui-ci est évoqué (de façon superficielle seulement).

2) Je ne suis pas **_DU TOUT_ ** au courant pour tout ce qui concerne le background d'Hanji. Malgré mes recherches sur le net, j'ai rien trouvé de concret. Si quelqu'un détient un lien, un site - même en anglais - ou des infos _officielles_ (j'insiste, pas des théories de fans), je suis preneuse. Ce qui suit ne sont donc que pures fantaisies de ma part. Mes excuses aux puristes. Sachez que je vous comprends, que je vous soutiens et que je vous aime. Et c'est même pas ironique.

Sur ce, puisse cette lecture se révéler douce et soyeuse.

* * *

 **Première partie : Le dire sans parler**

* * *

Le calme avant la tempête.

Il profite sans bruit des effluves subtils de son thé noir encore fumant. Cette tasse sera sûrement la dernière avant un bon moment – peut-être la dernière tout court ; le départ pour Maria est imminent. Bientôt, il quittera la tranquillité d'un silence salvateur pour le chaos dément d'un champ de bataille. Alors il chérit cet instant de quiétude, seul avec lui-même, sa boisson préférée et l'astre diurne qui pointe à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'aube derrière les remparts lui semble aujourd'hui bien timide comparée à celle de l'Extérieur – même si c'est toujours mieux que les souterrains. Ce décor blafard lui rappelle à chaque fois l' _authentique_ lever de soleil auquel il a assisté au cours de sa toute première expédition dehors. Il revoit la fusion des couleurs ; le rose, le pourpre et l'orange qui peinturlurent l'immensité céleste en plein éveil. Il distingue également la lueur incandescente qui grandit au bout de la plaine, puis qui inonde de sa clarté ocre ces terres infinies. Celles qui s'étendent si loin des murs et dont la flore scintille comme mille joyaux au contact des rayons ambrés.

Oui, ce souvenir il le garde jalousement au coin de sa rétine, de sa mémoire, conscient qu'il demeure l'un des rares humains à avoir été témoin de ce spectacle paré d'or. Ici, l'horizon reste invisible, caché par ce maudit parapet de cinquante mètres, tandis que les émissions solaires à peine nées meurent de suite contre ce dernier. Leur ciel est limité ; circulaire, à l'image de leur énorme cage grisâtre. Quelle tristesse. Pourtant, tout pourrait bien changer dans quelques jours, quelques semaines. Leurs espoirs, leur liberté, leurs perspectives d'avenir… Un grand _Recommencement_ au sein d'un monde à la superficie dépassant l'entendement. S'ils réussissent, s'ils gagnent contre les titans, sans doute que lui ira s'installer quelque part où il pourra admirer toutes les aurores et tous les crépuscules qu'il voudra, jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Drôle d'ambition, si les autres savaient… Difficile d'imaginer le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité appréciant sa retraite à siroter son eau chaude aromatisée et à astiquer sa vaisselle en porcelaine dès potron-minet. Incongru, même. Toutefois, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Levi n'aspire pas à mieux. Il a longtemps cru qu'il finirait égorgé ou bouffé par la maladie comme sa mère, sa dépouille pourrissant au fin fond du cloaque putride de Mitras. Depuis, il a appris à se nourrir de choses d'apparence insignifiantes ; la simple sérénité d'un matin irradiant leur pays en fait partie. Et qu'on lui foute la paix, aussi.

Il prend une nouvelle gorgée. Savoure l'amertume le long de son palais, puis de sa gorge. Il pourrait ne plus jamais bouger de son canapé. Il en oublierait presque l'apocalypse prochaine qui les guette.

Le mois précédemment écoulé a été rythmé par l'élaboration de la stratégie d'Erwin et la confection des deux armes inédites d'Hanji – son « piège de la mort » ainsi que les lames foudroyantes. Tout est enfin prêt. Leur destinée frappe maintenant à la porte, il faut simplement la lui ouvrir. Que trouveront-ils sur le seuil, leur salut ? Ou bien leur perte ? Après un ultime séjour sur Sina où les bataillons d'exploration ont reçu les bénédictions de la reine Historia en personne, lors d'une célébration très officielle, il s'agit là des dernières heures passées au cœur de la capitale, avant de regagner le district de Trost.

Il inspire les vapeurs de son infusion brune. Expire doucement. Si seulement sa solitude pouvait durer encore un peu. Si seulement…

Mais la vie est une farceuse – pour ne pas dire une connasse – qui s'évertue à systématiquement envoyer paître ses envies, de quelque nature qu'elles soient. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire : il sait qu'une emmerde s'apprête à lui tomber dessus. Il le sent à la façon dont l'atmosphère se trouble, telle une fissure au creux de l'espace-temps qui perturbe soudain son havre personnel. Et il ne connait qu'un individu qui possède l'art et la manière pour pulvériser sa bulle avec autant de grâce qu'une enclume qu'on balancerait à la flotte.

« Hé, ferme la bouche, binoclarde. On peut sentir ton haleine de rat crevé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. »

Un rire détonne derrière lui, il ne se retourne guère. La susnommée s'appuie sur le dossier du sofa, puis se penche vers lui, son éternel sourire flippant agrafé à sa trogne de folle.

« Tant d'aigreur pour un si petit homme. »

Il ne lui jette une œillade méprisante qu'à moitié.

« Ferme-la, la moche.

\- C'était gratuit, ça ! »

Elle s'esclaffe de nouveau. Hanji n'est aucunement du genre à se vexer lorsqu'on s'attaque à son physique. En réalité, elle n'est pas du genre à se vexer du tout, surtout si la pique est lancée par ce mec-là. D'ailleurs, le sarcasme et les blagues vaseuses sur les excréments sont probablement leur unique moyen de communication. Normal, donc. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'intruse enjambe directement le divan afin de s'incruster aux côtés de son collègue. Celui-ci ne relève pas : elle est bien entrée sans frapper, il n'est plus à ça près. Elle s'assoit, voûte légèrement le dos, pose ses paumes sur ses cuisses. Bordel, ça craint. Ça pue la discussion unilatérale où cette tarée débite un flot indigeste d'informations, autant abstraites qu'inintéressantes. Du moins, croit-il. Il attend, or rien ne vient. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais ce manque d'éloquence parait douteux de la part de la scientifique. Levi zieute à demi dans sa direction. Il repère instantanément sa nervosité. Ses doigts pianotent contre ses genoux, le regard planté sur le lointain et les pupilles dilatées comme celles d'un chien qui flaire un jambon. Avec cet air idiot, elle semble au bord de la régression psychologique. Lui, soupire juste.

« Putain, t'as une sale gueule. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. T'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps, exactement ? »

Elle tourne la tête, l'observe une seconde de ses yeux de dégénérée. _Tellement glauque_ , se murmure-t-il pour lui. À la façon dont ils sont écarquillés, il se demande quand est-ce qu'elle va être prise d'un accès de folie et partir massacrer des gens au hasard dans la rue.

« J'ai dormi, récemment. Deux heures. Peut-être trois. Si, tu sais, l'autre fois… Je crois. J'ai même été réveillée par le chant du coq. »

Son interlocuteur, toujours impassible extérieurement, désespère intérieurement.

« On n'a pas de coq. C'est pas la basse-cour, ici.»

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ah oui ? J'ai dû le rêver, alors. »

À ce stade, il songe limite à abréger ses souffrances à grand renfort de mandales. Malgré ses verres correcteurs, les cernes bleuâtres sillonnant sa mine éreintée attestent nettement des nombreuses nuits blanches consacrées à l'étude du nouvel arsenal. Elle s'est démenée tel un diable dans sa conception afin d'augmenter leur chance de victoire. Cette victoire qu'elle désire du plus profond de ses tripes mais qu'elle appréhende à la fois. Beaucoup de ses compagnons ont parfois moqué sa passion à l'égard des titans. Certains l'ont même conspuée pour être fascinée de la sorte par ces abominations asservissant leur espèce depuis des siècles. Hanji est, en effet, un _chouia_ trop enthousiaste en ce qui concerne ces colosses, il n'empêche qu'elle se dévoue plus que n'importe qui à son devoir. Souvent jusqu'à l'excès, d'ailleurs. Levi se rend compte de tout cela, même s'il n'y adhère pas toujours, surtout lorsque la conduite de sa congénère devient potentiellement dangereuse. Pour elle ou autrui.

Le caporal épie sa voisine en biais, refusant, dans son dédain infernal, de lui faire réellement face. Bien qu'il respecte les efforts investis au profit de leur réussite, il est contraint de constater qu'elle se trouve dans un état lamentable. Sa lippe est abîmée à force d'avoir été mordue de frustration. Sa frange en désordre montre à quel point elle a pu s'arracher les cheveux devant une impasse. Ses ongles sales ont accumulé la crasse déposée par la dizaine de crayons rongés, ceux ayant dessiné ses plans de création ; une centaine d'esquisses gribouillées avant de parvenir à fabriquer grandeur nature leur artillerie lourde. Ses tempes sont moites après se les être massées à répétition afin de ne jamais détourner sa concentration de son travail. Tout cela évidemment additionné à son attitude négligée habituelle. Lui, ignore s'il doit féliciter sa détermination ou bien réprimander sa désinvolture à l'égard de sa propre personne.

Quoi qu'il soit, il n'a pas encore deviné le motif de son irruption au beau milieu de son antre. Ce n'est certainement pas pour tailler une bavette de manière anodine.

« Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder ? Encore un truc avec Erwin et sa paperasse à la con, je parie.

\- Erwin ? Non, non. Rien à voir. »

Ah, oui ? Voilà qui a le mérite de l'intriguer : si ce n'est ni une histoire d'expériences sur leurs prédateurs, ni celle de machins administratifs à rendre, dans ce cas…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, alors ? J'espère que t'as une bonne raison parce que ton odeur m'indispose.

\- Oh ? Elle vous _indispose_ , messire ? J'en suis navrée. Une gueuse de mon acabit ne mérite nullement votre sainte présence, mon bon seigneur. »

Elle adopte volontairement un accent pompeux, roule les « r » et l'accompagne d'une grimace appropriée. Lui, perd patience. Cette conversation va être longue.

« Arrête ton putain de cirque et crache le morceau. Sinon, je te jure que je te vire de ma piaule d'un coup de pied au cul. »

L'expression jouasse d'Hanji se fane aussitôt. Elle baisse le nez, un brin honteuse. Elle ouvre la bouche, ses paroles coincées à travers le gosier. Sa demande doit être complètement insensée, même du point de vue d'une sans-gêne de sa trempe. Elle souffle discrètement ; sa voix résonne enfin.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes parents, Levi ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais.

\- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tout le monde a des parents, guignol.

\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles _guignol_ , sale bigleuse ? Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Qui survivrait avec un parasite pareil comme gamin ?

\- De quoi je me mêle, _petiot_ ? »

L'interpellé claque férocement la langue. S'il y a bien un sobriquet qu'il ne tolère sous aucun prétexte, c'est celui-là. Même venant d'elle. Il est aussi dégradant qu'infantilisant, et a le don de le rendre violent. Sa camarde a déjà fait les frais du lancer de théière, sport dans lequel il excelle. Elle n'emploie donc ce surnom qu'en ultime recours, dans le but d'obtenir l'attention du _petiot_ en question. Ce qui fonctionne à merveille puisque ce dernier la darde dorénavant de son œil le plus menaçant. Elle frissonne à peine.

« Fallait pas me traiter de parasite. »

Elle lui tire une moue provocatrice. Quelle gosse, franchement. Levi peste, puis plonge ses lèvres dans son breuvage sombre afin de ravaler son agacement.

« C'est quoi le problème avec tes vieux ?

\- Ils habitent ici, à Sina, dans la périphérie. Je me disais que je devrais leur rendre visite avant de partir, ça fait un bail que je n'y suis pas retournée.

\- Le lien avec moi ? »

Hanji dodeline la caboche d'un rictus hébété.

« Je suis un peu… brouillée avec le paternel. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand je me suis barrée de la maison en claquant la porte. Je n'oserais jamais y aller seule.

\- Et c'est à moi que tu veux refourguer ta merde ? Tu peux toujours rêver. Vas-y avec quelqu'un d'autre. Moblit, par exemple. Ou Erwin.

\- Moblit, non. Et Erwin a déjà rencontré mes parents mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Enfin, à ce qui parait, j'étais absente à ce moment-là. Mon père aurait juré, je cite, de le stériliser à coups de burin dans les couilles s'il ne dégageait pas vissa de sa propriété.

\- Merde, j'aurais vendu un rein pour assister à ça. »

Pas l'un des siens, bien sûr. En tout cas, aboyer ainsi sur le grand patron de l'unité de reconnaissance est assez burné, il le reconnait. Le géniteur d'Hanji a l'air d'être un sacré énergumène, du style dur à cuire.

« Bref, débrouille-toi. Hors de question que je fasse barrière entre deux hystériques. »

Son interlocutrice se grattouille la nuque de façon frénétique. Elle n'attendait rien de cet échange à la base, cependant sa déception reste manifeste. Levi s'en tape : cela ne le concerne pas, après tout. Elle affiche une mimique attristée, puis se recentre. Inutile d'insister ou de couiner, son voisin ne se laissera jamais attendrir par une mirette larmoyante. L'indésirable en ces lieux étire ses bras avant de quitter son siège.

« Tu marques un point. Il faudra bien que j'affronte mes parents un de ces quatre, de toute manière. Et je dois régler mes affaires moi-même. »

Son compagnon de régiment opine en guise d'approbation. Voilà qui semble bien résumé. Qu'elle traficote ce qu'elle souhaite de son côté tout en le laissant peinard du sien. Elle s'excuse du dérangement ; son timbre est plat, un tantinet sec. Cela n'atteint guère le taciturne qui siffle le fond de sa tasse. Il repose le récipient sur sa petite soucoupe tandis que, juste derrière lui, l'huis se ferme dans un cliquetis métallique. Il prend une respiration lasse.

Quelle plaie, cette gonzesse.

* * *

Suite à un nettoyage en bonne et due forme, Levi range son service à thé avec précaution à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. D'un geste souple, il revêt sa veste en cuir déployant les ailes de la liberté. Il s'approche de la table où se trouvent un dossier, ainsi qu'un petit boîtier rectangulaire qui attire particulièrement ses orbes obscurs. Icelui renferme le sérum subtilisé à Rhodes Reiss et dont Erwin lui a confié la mise en sécurité. Il le garde en permanence, bien qu'il ne lui soit d'aucune utilité. Du moins, pour l'instant. Il dissimule l'étui d'ébène dans une poche interne de son blouson, puis s'empare des papiers destinés à son supérieur. Bon sang, ça le gave, tous ces papelards. Il sort de la pièce, rejoint l'office du commandant et s'y introduit sans y être invité. La routine. Il jette le fichier nonchalamment sur le bureau, devant un Erwin le scrutant de haut en bas.

« Promets-moi que c'est le dernier compte-rendu à la pisse que je te remets.

\- Je ne te promettrai rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, cette fois-ci. »

Le capitaine fronce les sourcils. Ayant appris à lire et à écrire plus tard que la moyenne – dans les sous-sols, cela n'est guère primordial –, le passage à la rédaction s'apparente à de la torture pour lui. En général, il s'arrange pour exploiter un sous-fifre qui s'en charge à sa place. Le boulot de secrétaire, ce n'est clairement pas son délire. Son chef sourit.

« Il s'agit d'une opération d'envergure encore jamais vue. Le généralissime Zackley tient à la connaître jusque dans les moindres détails. Tu peux comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, bien entendu, il comprend. Mais ça reste chiant, malgré tout. Le major récupère le rapport afin de le feuilleter du bout des doigts. Ses mouvements graciles et mesurés, quasi calculés, irrite son subalterne. Sa posture de bon samaritain parait tellement guindée, juste pour lire quelques paragraphes raturés.

« Tu confirmes la constitution de ton équipe d'élite ?

\- C'est peut-être que de la bleusaille mais ils ont la dalle. Je suis sûr que Connie, Jean, Mikasa et Sasha rempliront leur mission sans souci. Armin est en-dessous techniquement mais son intelligence lui permettra de ne pas claquer trop tôt. D'ailleurs, c'est presque un miracle qu'il soit encore parmi nous. Il peut remercier sa perspicacité… et son cul bordé de nouilles.

\- Et Eren ?

\- Eren ? Hum… Disons qu'il a de la chance d'avoir des potes talentueux prêts à lui sauver les miches chaque putain de fois qu'il se fourre tout seul dans la merde. Ce couillon. »

Erwin hoche la tête sur le côté, interloqué par des propos aussi virulents. Son vis-à-vis hausse les épaules.

« C'est une qualité, en un sens… »

Enfin, il suppose. Muet, le plus grand s'amuse de la verve si spontanée de son bras droit. De son air neutre, il le sonde avec persistance.

« Donc, selon toi, ils sont prêts ?

\- Ils le sont. J'en suis convaincu. S'ils échouent, c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être sous mes ordres.

\- J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Autre chose à signaler ? »

Il réfléchit une seconde.

« Tu devrais penser à mieux contrôler l'autre cinglée, elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs. On dirait un clébard enragé. Un déviant serait plus sain d'esprit que cette détraquée du bulbe.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue il y a quelques minutes. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait un peu troublée.

 _\- Un peu_ ?

\- Les dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes pour elle. J'imagine qu'elle évacue simplement la pression. »

Cet argument ne convainc guère Levi. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'abriter une saleté de bombe à retardement au sein de leurs rangs, surtout la veille d'un affrontement décisif. Malgré son tempérament débordant, Hanji sait canaliser son attention sur un objectif si nécessaire. Or, d'après son humeur actuelle, elle parait peu encline à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit. À quoi elle pense ?

De son unique main valide, Erwin glisse le document à l'intérieur d'un tiroir. Ses prunelles énigmatiques n'ont pas lâchées son subordonné. Il lui explique qu'il devrait être moins impatient avec son acolyte, car un jour arrivera où il dépendra de son autorité. Il sera donc obligé de se plier à ses directives le moment venu. Levi semble sceptique face à une telle déclaration : dans quel contexte cette chercheuse azimutée se retrouverait-elle au-dessus de lui hiérarchiquement ? Le haut gradé s'étonne à son tour.

« Hanji ne t'as donc vraiment pas averti ? Je vois. Eh bien, lorsque je risquais la potence, je l'ai nommée major des bataillons d'exploration par intérim. Certes, c'était une situation d'urgence ; j'étais acculé et je devais agir vite. Toutefois, après mûre réflexion, je ne crois pas que mon choix manquait de pertinence. Si certains évènements m'amenaient à ne plus pouvoir assumer mes responsabilités, je suis persuadé qu'Hanji sera parfaitement capable de prendre le relai. »

Merde, il est beaucoup trop sérieux en sortant cela. Hanji, à la tête des éclaireurs ? C'est une idée qui parait saugrenu de prime abord. Pourtant, il s'agit d'une décision – préventive, pour l'instant – en laquelle le militaire a foi. Et Levi respecte ça. Ses intentions, ses initiatives, sa finesse d'esprit… Erwin possède un instinct aiguisé que son officier suit avec une croyance aveugle qui, souvent, le déconcerte lui-même. Si son supérieur décrète que sa collègue est apte à lui succéder, il ne peut que s'y soumettre sans broncher. Après tout, elle demeure une excellente chef d'escouade, ainsi qu'une tacticienne irréprochable. Elle ne serait jamais aussi brillante que son prédécesseur, néanmoins elle assurerait une continuité dans son œuvre.

« C'est curieux qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit. Bien que rien ne soit officiel, j'étais sûr qu'elle en parlerait au moins à toi.

\- Pour me narguer, c'est ça ?

\- Pour se confier. Arrête donc d'être si médisant. »

Le caporal plisse les yeux tandis que son interlocuteur arbore une expression qu'il jurerait railleuse. Il n'apprécie guère sa tronche au moment où il prononce cela. Avant de l'autoriser à s'éclipser, le commandement adopte soudainement un visage solennel. Il lui explique l'importance majeure d'Hanji parmi eux. Sa perception singulière des titans, de même que ses plusieurs théories les concernant composent l'un de leurs atouts les plus indispensables. La perte prématurée de la savante provoquerait une véritable catastrophe. Cela affaiblirait gravement le bon déroulement de leur lutte. La préservation de son intégrité physique révèle alors une priorité absolue.

Le petit brun cache à peine son ennui en écoutant une telle logorrhée. Pourquoi s'inquiéter autant ? La jeune femme est telle la mauvaise herbe : elle refuse catégoriquement de clamser.

« Ça va, j'ai capté : on a besoin de la maboule, bla-bla. Je serai plus sympa avec elle. Peut-être. Je peux me barrer, maintenant ? »

L'interrogé acquiesce. Merci, enfin ! Avant de partir, il se tourne une dernière fois vers Erwin.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas raconté les mêmes conneries sur moi à l'autre barjo ? Comme quoi il faut que je survive à tout prix ou une merde dans le genre ? »

Zéro retour. Cette réduction à quia répond à sa place.

« Putain, Erwin, t'es un enfoiré. Si tu veux qu'on se protège mutuellement, dis-le juste. Me chie pas ton discours démago à la con d'homme politique de merde sur la valeur de la vie ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et encore moins sur ce ton débile. Ça ne manche pas avec moi. »

L'homme rit doucettement. Embarrassé ? Si oui, rien ne transparait.

« Va voir ton amie, Levi. »

 _Oui, papa_ , a-t-il presque envie de rétorquer. Il ne parvient pas à identifier si c'est un ordre ou une suggestion. Enfin sorti, il parcourt les couloirs d'une démarche assurée tandis que tout se bouscule à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Les dialogues avec Hanji et Erwin s'emmêlent en boucle, formant un tout brouillon. Il cogite trop, ça l'énerve. Il n'est redevable de rien, à personne. Pourtant, ses pas le ramènent tout droit aux dortoirs.

 _Putain, tellement chiant._

* * *

Pourquoi il s'embarque dans cette galère, déjà ? À ce stade, il ne cherche plus à piger. La seule chose avérée est qu'il se retrouve là, comme un grand connard, à attendre que sa coéquipière daigne se magner le fion. Appuyé contre un muret, les paupières closes, le soleil méridien le réchauffe, l'engourdi doucement. Pas suffisamment pour endormir ses sens et l'empêcher de noter la silhouette se rapprochant de lui. Il dévoile ses iris d'anthracite, puis sonde l'arrivante de son expression impénétrable. Il ne pipe mot, se contente d'un bref grognement, recouvre ses épaules de sa veste trop large pour lui et part devant elle d'une allure franche. Elle, sourit vaguement avant de trottiner pour revenir à sa hauteur. Elle se révèle beaucoup plus sereine que tout à l'heure.

Voir Levi changer subitement d'avis l'a d'abord surprise. Elle n'a cependant pas tenté de le questionner davantage quant à ce revirement et s'est empressée d'accepter son offre. Elle ne saisit pas tout de la logique de son frère d'armes, de la même manière que lui non plus ne doit pas tout saisir de la sienne. L'essentiel est qu'il soit présent, à cet instant. Satisfaite, elle peine à réprimer sa gratitude et assène une vigoureuse tape sur l'omoplate de son camarade en guise de remerciement. Sa force la lui broie littéralement. Celui-ci ne vacille guère mais serre les mâchoires tout en la condamnant d'un regard courroucé. Sa réaction farouche l'a rend hilare. Il se remémore son mentor lui vantant la présumée délicatesse innée des femmes. Dans ce cas, Dieu bénisse Kaney de n'avoir jamais rencontré sa partenaire et son absence complète de tact…

Une partie du trajet est exempt de parole. Levi apprécie de partager un silence qui ne soit pas gêné. Ne demeurant pas de ceux qui parlent pour combler le vide, l'ambiance devient vite pénible autour de sa personne lorsqu'il se terre dans son mutisme. Hanji ne se formalise jamais de cela. Ils s'accommodent donc de cette balade privée d'interaction, chacun obnubilé par ses pensées respectives. Ne persiste que le bruit de leurs semelles qui résonne le long des dalles trop claires de Sina. Ignorant leur destination, l'homme se laisse guider par les pas de sa comparse.

Tous deux se fondent en anonyme à la population arpentant les trottoirs, leurs identités protégées sous leurs habits de civil. Cela ne stoppe guère la curiosité de quelques badauds qui croient reconnaître le célébrissime meilleur soldat de l'humanité. Malgré l'animation notoire aux grandes cités, la foule reste transparente et son brouhaha de fond semble aspiré par la brise vaporeuse de midi. Il ne veut rien voir, rien savoir de ces citoyens. Lui, n'entend que ce flux aérien chantonnant, ne discerne que les toits pointant vers l'azur cotonneux. Aucune méfiance ou anxiété au cœur de l'atmosphère. Le monde tourne si normalement. Vagabonde sur les boulevards, croque le quotidien avec impudence. Une seconde insouciante en équilibre sur un fil temporel instable. Cela durera-t-il encore longtemps ? Cette impression de demeurer inatteignable, derrière ces gigantesques fortifications ?

Bientôt, le binôme longe la rivière coulant à travers la citadelle, puis s'éloigne des quartiers aisés afin de gagner la banlieue. Cette dernière présente des habitations plus modestes, quoiqu'assez coquettes, diaprées de teintes chatoyantes et adossées à des pelouses bien vertes. Cela parait bien dérisoire comparé aux devantures vernies, ainsi qu'aux ornements un tantinet ostentatoires des manoirs rutilants de la bourgeoisie. Il s'en dégage malgré tout un certain charme humble et pur. À la fois loin de la prétention de l'aristocratie mais épargné des affres de la pauvreté. De toute façon, rien ne craint plus que les bas-fonds, selon lui. L'ingénu continue sa route quand il prend conscience de sa brusque solitude. Il se retourne : derrière lui, Hanji a soudain les pieds plantés au pavé. Il profite de cette immobilité afin de la détailler. Elle porte un ensemble dépareillé : un chemisier beige plutôt féminin – peu banal chez elle – associé à un pantalon noir à la coupe masculine, retenu par une ceinture en cuir défraîchi car trop évasé au niveau des hanches. Il remarque également – enfin – la petite plante qu'elle tient entre ses pognes. Il n'est pas doué en végétaux, il pense néanmoins qu'il s'agit de camélias rouges. Après l'avoir contemplée en entier, il s'attarde sur ses mirettes noisette furetant çà et là. Prise de remords, peut-être ? S'il s'en fie à ses billes oculaires qui lorgnent de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite… non, elle est juste paumée. _Il ne manquait plus que ça_. Finalement, elle se dirige vers une ruelle étroite. Sans émettre un son, il prend sa suite.

Il n'a pas compté les minutes, il devine juste qu'ils crapahutent depuis un moment déjà. Il louche brièvement en direction de la jeune femme. Elle qui, d'accoutumée, jacte jusqu'à la déshydratation, se dévoile ici bien sage. Elle piaille toujours à propos d'expérimentations, de trouvailles révolutionnaires ou même de sujets aléatoires dont les gens lambda se fichent. Toutefois, elle tait tout ce qui est antérieur à son engagement dans l'armée. À croire qu'elle étouffe son vécu à grand coup d'anecdotes inutiles. Il se rend alors compte qu'il marche à côté d'une inconnue.

« Ton vieux, c'est un coriace, hein ? Ça se passe comment, il va nous braquer avec un fusil ou quelque chose comme ça ? Si c'est le cas, sache que je n'aurai aucune pitié pour lui. »

Elle rit jaune, ne sachant si c'est drôle ou non. En vérité, elle n'a pas une foutue idée sur la confrontation qui les attend.

« Ah, n'exagérons rien, il n'est pas si extrême. Enfin, j'espère…

\- C'est quoi le souci avec lui ? »

Elle soupire de dépit. La liste est si longue qu'elle hésite par où débuter. Tout d'abord, à l'instar d'un bon nombre de pères, le sien a souhaité que son enfant soit un garçon. Classique. Tenant une charpenterie léguée depuis des générations, il aurait désiré un solide gaillard afin d'assurer la prospérité de l'affaire familiale. Malheureusement, le hasard lui a refilé une fillette frêle ; davantage cérébrale que manuelle, qui plus est. Toujours à jacasser, à s'interroger sur l'existence, sur l'Extérieur, sur le sens de leur captivité au sein de leur forteresse. De quoi mettre n'importe qui à bout. L'enfance d'Hanji n'a été qu'un énorme balbutiement, brisée constamment entre deux facettes de sa personnalité. Entre la sauvageonne, et le génie. Entre un père ouvrier peu concerné, et une mère voulant faire d'elle une bonne fille à marier. Entre son envie d'attirer l'attention du paternel en se forçant à travailler le bois, et sa soif insatiable de savoir. Entre une première vie dans un patelin de Rose, et un second souffle plus urbain, à Sina. Entre des fermiers dénigrant ses élucubrations scientifiques, et des gosses de riches moquant ses guenilles de paysanne. Le tout forme une mélasse au milieu de laquelle elle a longtemps suffoqué.

Quant à son père, leur relation se résume à une succession de conflits d'intérêt. Elle a connu une multitude de stades : la stupéfaction face à tant d'indifférence, la tristesse d'être rejetée, la peur de ne pas être aimée, la honte de jamais être digne de ses parents… puis, la colère qu'ils soient aussi bornés dans leur bêtise. Comment parviennent-ils à se laisser autant duper ? À se bercer d'illusions, convaincus de vivre sans risque, derrière leur prison artificielle.

Mensonges.

Leur ignorance l'exaspère tellement. Elle se promet donc de ne jamais terminer comme eux. Le dernier échange avec son père reste une dispute à sens unique, quand elle a eu douze ans, annonçant son départ pour devenir conscrit. Évidemment, sa génitrice n'a pas approuvé ce besoin de franchir les murailles de leur grande geôle. Son père s'est tut. Elle, s'est emportée. Comment peuvent-ils... Comment ? Elle jure qu'elle de sortir de ce trou et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir accompli de grandes choses. Et ce jour-là, ils la respecteront enfin. Après cela, elle se souvient des orbes dédaigneux du chef de famille. De sa voix rauque, imperturbable. De ses mots glacés et glaçants.

 _« Tu seras morte dans un mois. »_

Aujourd'hui encore, cette phrase sonne tel un glas funeste qui lui remue les entrailles. Bien qu'ironique, en connaissant son âge actuel. Levi écoute gentiment, tri les renseignements. Son acolyte n'est guère à l'aise, or elle estime qu'elle lui doit bien une poignée d'explications, puisqu'il a accepté cette escapade.

« Pourquoi tu y retournes maintenant ? Les Hommes ne sont pas encore sauvés. Est-ce que ça ne contredit pas ce que tu leur racontais, sur le fait de revenir qu'une fois ton but atteint ? »

Oui. Cela, elle ne le sait que trop bien.

« Ça fait dix-huit ans, Levi. Dix-huit ans que je suis partie sans plus jamais donner signe de vie, simplement pour tenir ce serment à la con que j'ai balancé sous le coup de la rage. Depuis, j'ai pris le temps de ressasser tout ça. J'ai pris conscience de mon égoïsme et de l'absurdité de ma rancune. »

C'est vrai. Combien de ses camarades ont fantasmé d'embrasser un proche, un amant, une sœur, un frère, une fiancée, un conjoint… alors qu'ils agonisaient de l'autre côté de mur, durant leur ultime expédition ? Pendant qu'elle renie ses parents ? Au nom de ses âmes tombées au combat, elle s'interdit de s'entêter davantage. Levi n'ajoute rien, enregistre juste. Ils sont près de leur objectif. Hanji s'arrête net.

Ils sont arrivés.

Devant eux, une maisonnette aux volets jaune pâle, un portillon ivoirin… et un jardinet flamboyant, jonché d'une végétation colorée, probablement entretenue par une main experte. Simple, mais agréable. De quoi écouler des journées paisibles. L'ancienne résidente du petit pavillon ne bouge plus. Inspire profondément. S'avance à tâtons jusqu'à l'entrée avant de s'adresser à son accompagnateur.

« Hum… Ça te dérange de me tenir ça, une seconde ? »

Elle lui tend le pot de fleurs, il le prend. Il pourra toujours le balancer dans le crâne du vioc, s'il s'emballe trop. Il note ses tremblements compulsifs, elle est incapable de tenir quoi que ce soit. On la croirait au bord d'une crise cardiaque inopinée.

« Tu flippes ? Sois pas stupide, tu as affronté pire.

\- Donne-moi ta définition du _pire_. Si tu penses aux titans, laisse-moi en douter. »

Il n'insiste guère. Il n'a pas l'intention de lui susurrer un truc réconfortant ou autre. Elle a plongé toute seule au fond de ce merdier, qu'elle assume. Il se met en léger retrait, puis examine. Hanji contrôle sa respiration, secoue ses poignets en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Elle sent ses doigts secoués de spasmes. Son sang bouillonne au creux de ses tempes en un boucan infernal. Elle renifle, papillonne les paupières, redresse la tête. Enfin, elle ferme le poing et frappe à la porte avec vigueur. Ouais, elle flippe. Elle putain de flippe à la manière d'une gamine sur le point de se faire engueuler. L'attente est oppressante. Semblant interminable, elle la regrette déjà lorsqu'elle perçoit le loquet en train de s'actionner. La cloison s'entrebâille.

Il est là. Après presque deux décennies.

Depuis, ses cheveux ont blanchi, ont même déserté son front dorénavant dégarni. Sa carrure de fier artisan s'est quelque peu ratatinée. Plusieurs rides fripent son visage, lui conférant des faux-airs de Dot Pixis à qui on aurait volé la moustache et à la mandibule plus angulaire. Sa mine sévère, elle, reste inchangée. Elle a perduré au fil des années. Ses prunelles grises croisent celles embuées d'Hanji. Ses traits dessinent un rictus indescriptible. L'homme affiche une expression d'apparence placide. Ses lèvres se meuvent, or sa réaction se trouve vite avortée.

« Ta gueule, sale croûton. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui cause ! Toi, tu la fermes, et tu m'écoutes. La voilà, ta bonne à rien de fille qui débarque sans prévenir. Ça fait bizarre, hein ? Ça t'emmerde, je suppose ? T'aurais préféré que je crève tout de suite, histoire d'avoir tout le loisir de raconter à maman que c'est toi qui avais raison depuis le début. Ouais, j'en suis sûre, t'aurais adoré. Eh bien, c'est rater, vieux con ! Je suis toujours là, et en seul morceau, putain ! Tu ne l'avais pas vu arriver, celle-là, je me trompe ? Qui c'est l'abruti, maintenant ? Je crois que c'est toi. Tu sais qui je suis, au moins ? Je suis une des personnes les plus importantes de ce royaume de merde. Et tu sais comment c'est possible ? »

Elle indique Levi, toujours en arrière, de son index tressaillant.

« Parce qu'il y a des gens qui m'ont accordé leur confiance et qui ont reconnu ma valeur ! Parce qu'ils comptent sur moi ! Et je ne les décevrai sous aucun prétexte. Je vais anéantir les titans, puis récupérer Maria. Alors assieds-toi bien dans ton fauteuil en frottant tes putains planches pendant que le déchet puant qui te sert de progéniture part se battre pour le salut de l'humanité ! »

Son monologue est acerbe. Acide. Seulement, ses convulsions trahissent son émoi en éruption.

« T'es déçu, hein ? En fait, je m'en tamponne de ça. De toi, de ce que tu penses de moi. T'étais tellement vexé d'avoir une mioche inutile, et bien regarde : la pire erreur de ta vie s'en va sauver le monde. »

Elle le jauge avec irrévérence, le dominant du regard malgré la différence de tailles entre eux. Il a tort. Tort depuis toujours. Qu'il se vautre bien dans sa connerie, elle s'en branle. Elle, elle s'occupe de conquérir l'Extérieur. Elle virevolte, puis détale avant que l'ex-menuisier puisse en caller une. Hanji dévore les mètres, abandonnant les deux protagonistes restants sur place – autrement dit, son père et son collègue. Ceux-ci se considèrent mutuellement, avec chacun une posture inébranlable. Lui, n'est pas intervenu. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Pas impressionné pour un sou par le plus âgé, il allonge le bras afin de proposer la plante préalablement confiée.

« Pour votre épouse. »

Icelle est saisie sans un mot. Sans précipitation, Levi quitte l'endroit à la poursuite de la furie brune.

* * *

Bon, cela aura moins duré que prévu. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne… en réalité, cela lui est égal. Il retrouve facilement la fuyarde, accoudée au ponton scindant le cours d'eau vu plus tôt. Il pourrait se barrer. Il pourrait. Il se rapproche d'elle, pose à son tour son dos contre la rambarde, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Hanji reste inerte, admire simplement les roulis cristallins reflétant la lumière chaude de l'étoile en feu.

« Alors, je ressemblais à quoi ? J'avais l'air d'une folle furieuse, non ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Cette réflexion a le mérite de la dérider un peu. Son rire garde malgré tout un arrière-goût amer. Elle se sent piteuse.

« Je suis désolée pour… ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à perdre autant mon sang-froid.

Tu ne me dois pas d'excuses. »

Il l'a supportée au quotidien durant six piges, il l'a connue dans des états bien plus alarmants. Surtout, ce n'est pas sur lui qu'elle a déversé toute sa bile refoulée depuis l'adolescence. Lui, ça va plutôt bien, en fait. Il faudrait mieux s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour vider mon sac, à la base. Je voulais juste… hum. Putain, je suis vraiment trop conne. »

Il ne tentera nullement de prouver le contraire. Il estime qu'il n'a pas de leçon à donner, encore moins à une adulte mature, en pleine possession de ses moyens psychiques, et aussi intelligente qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des autres, Levi ? Tu sais, les gens « normaux », ceux qui n'ont jamais rencontré de titans de leur vie ? Qui sont cloîtrés là depuis un siècle, refusant d'envisager que ces murs pourraient peut-être s'effondrer un jour ? »

L'interpellé ne lui accorde aucun regard, son attitude ne se modifie guère. Sa voix monotone fait écho à son stoïcisme.

« Je crois qu'ils essaient de survivre avec ce qu'ils ont.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose, à ton avis ? De ne jamais s'interroger sur leurs conditions ?

\- Ce n'est ni bien, ni mal. J'imagine que tout est une question de point de vue. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger lequel est le bon. »

Hanji lui adresse un grand sourire qu'il ignore superbement. Elle se penche derechef au-dessus du ruisseau céruléen, agrippée à la balustrade.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Cette affirmation s'oppose directement à ce qu'elle reproche à ses parents. Ou, du moins, ce qu'elle leur _a reproché_ pendant belle lurette. Il a fallu un long cheminement mental avant d'adopter leur vision de la société. Elle a souvent critiqué cette indolence anesthésiant l'ensemble du peuple. Cette oisiveté qui rythme leurs existences, trop fainéants pour s'enquérir du sens de leur séquestration. Quelle frustration pour elle. Elle qui se questionne sans cesse. Investigue, creuse les pistes, décortique les indices. Quelles motivations portent ces individus-là ? On ne peut raisonnablement pas se satisfaire d'une vie aussi dénuée d'ambition, autre que de juste dérouler une routine identique, journée après journée. Elle l'avoue, elle s'est persuadée avec arrogance d'être supérieure à cette plèbe grouillante et inculte. Qu'elle connait mieux que quiconque la Vérité qui régit leur univers. Elle est venue, elle a vu. Elle en sait plus que n'importe qui, devenant ainsi quelqu'un d'infiniment plus évolué que le commun des mortels. C'est ce qu'elle a cru durant des années. Puis, elle a fini par comprendre.

« Personne n'est forcé de vouloir changer le monde. »

Elle s'est rappelée de la période vécue jusqu'à ses six ans, dans une campagne reculée de Rose. Son père y a sué sang et eau, trimant du matin au soir afin d'ériger tout un tas de bâtisses et ainsi avoir de quoi ramener à becqueter. Son but a toujours été de se coltiner la sale besogne, puis acquérir une situation confortable qui préserverait sa descendance – inexistante après Hanji – de la misère. Sina a été son graal. L'atteindre a signifié la fin de la précarité de sa famille. Aujourd'hui, il continue de construire mais l'austérité ne les guettera plus. Est-ce véritablement moins gratifiant que d'être un puits d'érudition ou de posséder l'âme d'un révolutionnaire ? S'occuper de son foyer, se conduire de façon droite et honnête, cela ne vaut rien face à la volonté de bravoure ou du mourir en héros ? Elle ne détient pas de réponse. Elle ne l'aura jamais. Elle n'en a pas la prétention. Elle accepte simplement que toute raison qui pousse un humain à avancer est bonne à prendre. Même si son chemin n'est pas voué à être parsemé de quêtes épiques ou de découvertes extraordinaires. S'évertuer à devenir quelqu'un de bien est déjà une tâche assez ardue.

« Je ne suis plus fâchée. Je conçois même leur logique. Seulement, j'apprécierai qu'eux conçoivent la mienne.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par ça, plutôt que de beugler comme une vache ?

\- Ah… Je présume que je n'étais pas encore définitivement réconciliée avec la petite fille en colère que j'ai été. »

Elle niche sa tête au creux de ses paumes.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Elle ne souhaite pas rentrer bredouille mais elle craint aussi d'affronter ses parents une bonne fois pour toute, afin d'exorciser ses vingt ans à macérer avec ses doutes et sa rancœur.

« Peu importe, du moment que tu en assumes les conséquences. »

Hanji le zieute une seconde, avant de s'égosiller sans crier gare. Son rire est spontané, sincère. Il soupire, un peu las. Ses sautes d'humeurs le blasent toujours autant. Elle se soustrait de son appui, époussette grossièrement sa chemisette.

« C'est pour ça que je préférais que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne. »

Elle n'a jamais désiré quelqu'un lui montrant la meilleure voie à emprunter. Elle n'attend ni conseil galvanisant, ni soliloque grandiloquent, ni qu'un tiers choisisse à sa place. Sa décision est prise depuis toujours. Elle en a conscience, même si elle fait mine de tergiverser pour feindre un instant d'égarement. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour la rappeler aux ordres. Elle appréhende juste d'être seule. Et Levi est là. Simplement là. Ni plus ni moins.

« Tu veux bien rester encore un peu ? »

Son minois flegmatique répond à sa place : tant qu'à s'être déplacé jusqu'ici, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Pour ce second essai, c'est la maîtresse de maison qui leur a ouvert, les autorisant à franchir le seuil. Celle-ci l'invite au salon, tandis qu'Hanji se dirige rapidement dehors, où son père se trouve. Sa mère lui propose un thé en attendant, ce qu'il accepte volontiers. Docile, il s'attable pendant que son hôte prépare la collation promise. Au final, ce périple aura été rentable. Après s'être fait brinqueballer au gré du caractère capricieux de sa camarade, il profite d'un léger répit.

Son attention se promène au hasard sur son environnement. La pièce est à la fois propre et lumineuse. Les nombreuses fenêtres permettent le passage d'un éclairage naturel miroitant contre la nappe d'opaline. Le mobilier en acajou nuance les objets en quincaillerie ; les fleurs sont de retour en masse, ornant plusieurs meubles du séjour. Il comprend mieux le pourquoi des camélias rouges. Iceux trônent d'ailleurs près de lui. L'installation reste élémentaire, le logis ne parait pas si grand que cela. Mais il est aussi apaisant qu'épuré. Sa concentration dérive vers la baie vitrée derrière laquelle repose un perron aménagé d'un banc de jardin. Hanji et son père y entretiennent enfin une réelle discussion. Celle-ci doit plus ou moins ressembler à ce qu'elle lui a conté sur le pont. Subodore-t-il, car il n'entend rien de là où il se trouve. Et il n'y tient pas tant que ça. Ce qu'il constate juste, ce sont les pupilles navrées de la jeune femme, fichées au sol devant la stature implacable de son aîné.

Sa contemplation se termine lorsque la mère d'Hanji resurgit, munie d'un plateau bien garni. C'est une femme avenante, la figure rondelette et le sourire facile. Sa chevelure cendrée est coiffée en un petit chignon strict. Son tablier délavé dissimule une robe mauve plutôt coquette. Ses deux immenses yeux marron lui octroient une œillade bienveillante. Il repère qu'ils sont rougis, comme s'ils avaient pleuré. Ce qui serait légitime, après la réapparition abrupte d'une enfant disparue depuis des lustres. Maintenant qu'il y songe, elle les a accueillis avec beaucoup de calme. Elle n'a pas réprimandé sa fille. Elle a juste soufflé, puis a pointé la direction vers laquelle s'est caché son mari. Vraisemblablement a-t-elle déjà tout deviné, suite à leur altercation datant d'à peine une poignée de minutes. Dorénavant, son envie de se montrer accueillante envers son visiteur étouffe tant bien que mal son désarroi.

Assise face à lui, elle empoigne d'un geste ample son samovar, puis verse le liquide parfumé dans la tasse destinée au jeune homme. Ce dernier s'en empare aussitôt, humant cette fragrance raffinée qu'il affectionne avec tant de ferveur. Quelques biscuits au citron lui sont également offerts. Il ne crache point dessus. Il a rarement l'opportunité de goûter ce genre de nourriture un peu sophistiquée, que seuls des privilégiés peuvent se payer. La famille d'Hanji n'est sûrement pas de la bourgeoisie : chez eux, l'achat de produits dits de luxe reste exceptionnel. Une excentricité qu'ils se permettent lors de grandes occasions. Il ignore si sa venue est une « grande occasion », il ressent toutefois l'envie de son hôtesse de lui faire plaisir en lui proposant quelque chose de spécial. Même si cette formalité ne demeure guère nécessaire, il apprécie l'intention. Très vite, il perçoit la bonté presque candide de la séniore.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée.

\- J'y tiens, vous le méritez. »

Cette phrase le laisse dubitatif : il estime ne pas avoir tant de mérite que cela. Son interlocutrice lui sourit.

« Vous êtes un collègue d'Hanji, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais depuis six ans seulement. Ce qui n'est pas tant que ça pour un vétéran.

\- Quand même. Je suis contente qu'elle ait un ami sur qui compter. »

Son expression affable se rembrunit, se muant en mine chagrinée.

« Les expéditions à l'Extérieur ont la réputation d'être extrêmement meurtrières. Je suppose que chaque perte est un traumatisme… Alors ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment seule. C'est important d'avoir des camarades comme point de repère dans l'adversité. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous avez raison. »

Sur ses traits flétris se lit une espèce de satisfaction mitigée ; une joie teintée de mélancolie. Zéro aigreur envers cette enfant partie en rompant tout contact. Juste le soulagement de la savoir toujours vivante, après des années à imaginer les pires scénarios la concernant. Une mort atroce entre les dents acérées d'un de ces géants anthropophages, des mutilations graves la handicapant pour toujours… Non, aucune animosité ne transpire d'elle. La scientifique peut bénir sa bonne étoile d'avoir une maman prête à pardonner toutes ses bavures.

Levi boit une lichée de la boisson servie plus tôt. Une légère touche sucrée cajole ses papilles de façon inattendue. Une fois l'étonnement passé, il ne trouve pas cela si désagréable. Même s'il préfère son thé fort, l'arrière-goût reste assez discret. Sa voisine lui explique que le secret est une minuscule cuillérée de miel afin d'adoucir l'ensemble sans le rendre trop écœurant. Il humidifie sa bouche de nouveau. Du miel, hein ? Cela lui est parfaitement inconnu. La propriétaire des lieux l'étudie en détail, hoche la tête, apparemment intriguée.

« Hum. Maintenant que j'y pense, votre visage m'est vaguement familier. Nous ne nous serions pas déjà rencontrés ?

\- Pas que je sache. »

Ses iris noisette s'illuminent.

« Ah ! Oui, je sais ! Je vous ai vu dans les journaux. Vous êtes ce voyou venu _d'en-dessous_. Votre enrôlement dans l'armée a fait scandale, à l'époque. »

Malgré les efforts des hautes instances afin d'étouffer l'affaire, une information de la sorte parvient toujours à fuiter. Idem pour tout ce qui se rapporte à la crypte de Sina : personne n'est censé la connaître, bien que tous les citadins soient au courant de sa présence sous leurs pieds. Même si une majorité se contente de nier l'évidence. Cela ne semble pas être le cas de la mère d'Hanji. D'ailleurs, l'idée d'abriter un ancien hors-la-loi ne la choque pas davantage. Au contraire, elle accueille la nouvelle avec un étrange détachement.

« Hanji a dû vous bombarder de questions sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malheureusement. »

Interminable, cette période où la savante l'a interrogé sans trêve sur les catacombes ; leur aspect, leur fonctionnement, sur ce qui tiendrait du mythe ou de la réalité. Il l'aurait étranglée à plus d'une reprise si elle n'avait pas été pote avec Erwin, alors uniquement chef d'équipe à ce moment. Là où la totalité de l'escadron l'a considéré telle une monstruosité intolérable au sein de leur groupe, la fanatique des titans a perçu en lui la source de connaissances inédites. La sensation d'être une bizarrerie ou un animal de laboratoire aux yeux de cette arriérée n'a pas véritablement enchanté le bandit. Cependant, en acceptant d'intégrer la clique des éclaireurs, il n'aurait jamais cru éveiller l'intérêt de quelqu'un de manière aussi… positive ? D'une moue rieuse – mais nullement moqueuse –, la plus âgée manifeste toute sa compassion à son égard. La curiosité de sa môme parait à toute épreuve. Elle le couvre d'un regard plein de sympathie tandis qu'il mord un gâteau sec.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir pris soin de ma fille tout ce temps. »

Il clôt lentement les paupières, se saisit d'une serviette en tissu puis nettoie avec précaution les commissures de ses lèvres. Son comportement soigné est loin de ce qu'on attendrait d'un ex-truand.

« C'est elle qu'il faut remercier. Ses recherches ont permis une avancée inespérée pour nous. »

Cette réplique prononcée d'un timbre laconique met du baume au cœur fatigué de la vieille femme.

Un silence serein s'installe bientôt, où chacun des individus vaquent à ses activités. La doyenne touille son thé en fredonnant. Lui, s'amuse à remarquer les ressemblances entre Hanji et sa génitrice. Celle-ci est beaucoup plus grassouillette que sa mioche, qui a surtout hérité du faciès rigide de son père. Il retrouve malgré tout un nez identique chez les deux, et même des tics de langage et d'expression similaires. Notamment les petites fossettes qui creusent leurs joues lorsqu'elles rient ou sourient, ou encore ce drôle de réflexe de plier puis déplier les phalanges pour manifester leur anxiété. Son examen visuel se perd aux alentours, coule en direction du jardin où le duo d'abrutis se fait toujours face. Oui, _abrutis_. Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre pour les désigner ; parce que le litige qui les divise est aussi paradoxal qu'il est pathétique. La maîtresse de maison les espionne également.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la lippe d'Hanji frémit. Elle n'a jamais été autant à fleur de peau qu'à cet instant précis. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt incongru à observer, elle qui, d'accoutumée, semble exubérante d'assurance, défiant le destin avec impertinence. Incongru aussi de se rendre compte qu'elle est plus effrayée par un humain inoffensif (elle pourrait briser ce vieil homme sans difficulté) que par un titan dénué de conscience et de pitié. Leur échange reste inaudible d'ici. Néanmoins, le témoin passif de la scène suppute une seconde de flottement car ni l'un ni l'autre ne remue.

Soudainement, la tête baissée, la fille indigne tend la main à son père. Une main tremblotante, suppliante. La requête est limpide : elle espère la rédemption, que leur querelle s'achève enfin. Le destinataire de cet appel se montre de marbre. Il darde cette paume ouverte quémandant son indulgence. Alors, l'espace se gèle durant un infime fragment de temps. Il se lève, quitte la terrasse. Les doigts de la repentie se referment sur eux-mêmes.

Il n'attrapera pas sa main.

Il traverse le salon sans émettre un seul jet vocal, son épouse détourne promptement ses orbes affligés. Il disparaît presque instantanément. Ils ne le verront plus aujourd'hui. Levi lorgne sa comparse, dorénavant abandonnée dehors. Elle retire ses lunettes, frotte de sa manche les crasses translucides et salées qui menacent de choir. Elle veut s'enfoncer sous terre pour l'éternité tellement la honte la ronge. Elle se résigne finalement à rejoindre le séjour.

Elle fait un pas à l'intérieur, puis se statufie devant les deux spectateurs immobiles, hésitante. Toute la misère du monde semble alors s'écraser sur elle. Sa mère refuse de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'une œillade réprobatrice en guise de blâme. L'échine courbée, un rictus renfrogné mêlé de tristesse ternit son visage, avant si jovial.

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur nous. C'est toi qui es partie. »

Le ton se souhaite intransigeant mais ses coudes grelottants trahissent son manque de contenance. Elle est décidément incapable d'accuser la chair de sa chair pour ses actions passées.

« Je ne rejette la faute sur personne. Et puis… je suis là, maintenant, non ? Tu veux bien me garder encore un peu ? »

Son aînée trésaille. Elle devrait se montrer rancunière. Elle devrait. Or, elle ne le pourra jamais, même en faisant semblant. Elle désigne un siège, à côté de Levi, vers lequel sa fille se dirige. Elle lui tend une tasse de thé qu'icelle s'accapare sans piper mot. Un malaise atroce pèse sur l'atmosphère durant une minute infinie. Hanji absorbe d'une traite son breuvage encore bouillant, et ce sans tiquer. Lui, cela le fait râler. Sérieux, c'est quoi cette nana ? Le thé n'est pas une chopine d'alcool. L'écluser comme une vulgaire bière, c'est quasi une insulte. Franchement.

« En tout cas, je suis contente : vous avez l'air en forme, toi et papa.

\- Toi aussi. Hum… tu as toujours tous tes membres, quoi. »

La concernée se gratte la tempe. Ouais, en effet, c'est déjà pas mal. Elle s'adresse ensuite à son congénère, resté muet dans son coin, à l'écart de la conversation, à produire des calories supplémentaires grâce aux sablés acidulés qu'il ingurgite un par un. Ça rend accro, cette saloperie.

« Désolée si tu as beaucoup attendu.

\- Ça va. Ta mère était avec moi. »

Cette dernière opine en signe d'approbation.

« Ton ami est quelqu'un de charmant. »

Ah oui ? C'est loin d'être le premier adjectif qui ressort quand il faut le qualifier. Il ignore sur quoi elle se base afin d'affirmer cela, ils n'ont vécu qu'un fugace moment ensemble. Cela parait un chouia tôt avant de déterminer une chose pareille. Cette réflexion arrache un franc sourire à Hanji.

« N'est-ce pas ? Il est un peu timide au départ mais il devient adorable une fois qu'on le connait. »

Elle lui tapote le dos en rigolant. C'est ironique ? Peu importe, cela ne change rien au fait que cela lui passe au-dessus. Elle s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, prend une intense respiration. Sa dextre glisse le long de la petite table afin de serrer le poignet de sa mère, ses billes oculaires fixant la surface lisse en bois plutôt qu'elle.

« Maman, je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- Je sais. »

Elle rend l'étreinte puis, de son autre main, elle cueille la bouille de cette grande quille qui lui sert de progéniture. Elle regrette que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi, elle qui n'a jamais adoré que son mari et sa fille. La rupture de sa famille l'a détruite. Elle grommèle. S'ils n'avaient pas été si têtus… Elle pince la pommette de sa gamine tout en secouant la tête d'une mine consternée.

« Vous êtes tellement butés, tous les deux. »

Hanji arbore une grimace coupable. Elle a conscience que son père n'est pas cruel, juste très en colère. Elle s'est confiée à lui, toutes les cartes lui appartiennent. Elle espère maintenant que le temps apaisera les tensions de façon définitive. La vieille dame octroie un regard aimant à l'égard de celle partageant son sang.

« Enfin, n'en parlons plus pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

La jeune femme acquiesce.

* * *

Même si elle a préféré ne pas y songer jusque-là, les adieux finissent toujours par arriver. Près du petit portail blanc qui délimite la propriété, Hanji enlace sa mère aussi fort qui lui est possible. Cela fait un bail qu'elle n'a plus senti le réconfort d'une embrassade maternelle. La tenir ainsi contre elle la chamboule au point qu'elle refoule quelques larmes. Les doigts de la plus âgée ébouriffent sa tignasse déjà décoiffée. Elles échangent une ultime œillade tendre. Une fois soustraite de cette emprise affectueuse, la militaire quitte son ancien foyer sans se retourner. Elle s'approche de son compère resté à l'écart – pour changer. Ils repartent ensemble de manière identique à leur venue : en silence.

Le retour passe vite. En un rien de temps, les voilà qui traversent la cour déserte du Quartier Général. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à se séparer, Levi appelle sa camarade par son prénom, à la grande stupeur de celle-ci. D'ordinaire, il use plutôt d'un surnom injurieux afin de la désigner. Incrédule, elle bat rapidement les paupières tout en le considérant avec attention.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Erwin t'avait nommée major des bataillons ? »

Ridicule. Comme s'il en a quelque chose à foutre. Ou peut-être bien que si, tout compte fait. Il n'en sait trop rien. Même s'il se croit hermétique à tout ce bordel, les paroles de son supérieur ne cessent de le tarauder. Il réfléchit bien plus qu'il ne doit, c'est énervant. Son interlocutrice bloque une seconde, subitement prise au dépourvue.

« C'est juste que… ce n'est rien, réellement.

 _\- Rien_ ? C'est loin d'être _rien_ , espèce de cinglée irresponsable.

\- Tant qu'Erwin est toujours opérationnel, il ne s'agit que d'une promotion officieuse. Et je n'ai pas l'intention qu'elle devienne officielle de sitôt. Je ne voyais donc pas l'intérêt de t'avertir. »

Bon sang, n'importe qui se damnerait pour obtenir un titre aussi prestigieux, pendant qu'elle tente de repousser au maximum l'échéance. Cette montée en grade ne l'enchante guère, et Levi l'a parfaitement capté. Il analyse sans ciller son air décontenancé.

« Je refuse d'envisager qu'Erwin puisse mourir. »

Et pas juste car elle est émotionnellement attachée à lui. Ajouté au fait qu'elle adore sincèrement cet homme, d'après elle, celui-ci tient – avec Eren – le rôle principal au sein de leur bataille finale. Cette guerre se présente comme une partie d'échecs, où l'objectif demeure de défendre le roi à tout prix. Que des éléments puissants tombent – Levi ou Mikasa, par exemple – serait, certes, une tragédie incommensurable… mais nullement insurmontable. Tant que la pièce souveraine reste sauve, le jeu continue. Leurs espérances résident dans les qualités de meneur de leur commandant, ainsi que dans la capacité de transformation de l'adolescent. Leur survie constitue donc une priorité absolue. Toujours selon elle.

Le capitaine plisse ses iris d'obsidienne. Ce discours sonne familier. C'est un complot cette histoire de _priorité absolue_ ou quoi ? Les paluches enfouies au fond des poches de son pantalon, il fait un pas en direction de sa partenaire… puis lui décoche un violent coup de latte dans le tibia. À peine glapit-elle sous la surprise qu'il lui envoie son poing s'enfoncer direct contre son plexus. Le souffle coupé net, elle chancèle. Il sait où frapper, ce salaud. Bien que son entrainement lui permette de mieux encaisser les chocs qu'un type lambda, la hargne de l'attaque la désarçonne et l'oblige à poser un genou à terre.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, connard !

\- Ta gueule. Arrête de pigner, tu me gonfles. »

La victime masse sa poitrine martyrisée, tandis que son agresseur la jauge de haut en croisant les bras.

« Vous me faites chier, toi et Erwin, à gémir comme si on allait tous claquer. Comme si on avait besoin de ça. »

Elle baisse le menton afin de masquer son visage fautif.

« Sérieux, c'est quoi ce numéro pourri que tu me fais ? Tu t'es vue ramper devant ton vieux ? T'as vu ta tronche de chien battu ? Regarde-toi, putain ! T'es pitoyable. »

Les phalanges de l'interpellée se crispent. Les yeux toujours fichés au sol, un curieux rictus – une sorte de faux sourire flippant – la défigure.

« Oh, excuse-moi. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi infaillible que le grand Levi Ackerman. Enfin, _grand_ , c'est une façon de parler, hein ! »

Une vive douleur nait aussitôt sur le sommet de son crâne. Son vis-à-vis est furibond. Il l'a observée toute la journée sans moufter, son mélodrame commence à l'excéder.

« Ce n'est pas moi le problème, là. Tu as conscience que tu vas tous nous mettre dans la merde, avec tes conneries ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle pourrait nier, feindre l'incompréhension, mais ce serait prendre Levi pour un con. Et il a horreur qu'on le prenne pour un con. Elle indubitablement plus maligne que lui, sauf qu'il n'est pas un attardé complet, loin de là. Il arrive encore à déterminer lorsqu'on lui ment. Il le perçoit très bien, le truc qui cloche.

Hanji a la trouille.

Pire, Hanji a des _doutes_. Elle discerne la route parcourue se terminant bientôt ; qu'icelle devient chaque jour davantage étroite et tortueuse. À force de rétrécir, tous ne seront pas capable de l'emprunter. Elle se remémore le temps écoulé. Celui qu'elle a perdu alors qu'elle aurait pu se trouver ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur de ce foutu laboratoire. Une étrange intuition ébranle sa carcasse, esquintée d'avoir trop lutté. Brutalement, elle se souvient de tout avec une précision effrayante : ses phantasmes de gosse, ses déceptions, le sang qui maculent son épiderme, les cadavres accrochés à ses chevilles, tels des boulets qu'elle traîne en punition. Elle n'est plus sûre des décisions prises ; des actes commis trop tôt ou trop tard, ceux qu'elle n'a jamais commis ou qu'elle n'aurait pas dû commettre. Oui, c'est vrai, elle a cherché l'expiation de ses torts auprès de ses parents, comme un exutoire à la culpabilité qui gangrène sa chair et ses os. Qui nécrosent ses viscères.

Elle pense à la mort. À la sienne, parfois. Elle appréhende surtout une agonie où sa dernière vague de lucidité serait celle des regrets. Néanmoins, elle redoute mille fois plus la _leur_. Elle a supporté pour Mike et Nanaba. Elle a supporté pour son escouade, assassinée par des humains plutôt qu'en expédition. Elle s'est même abstenue de rejeter la faute sur Levi – bien qu'elle y ait songé l'espace d'une minute. Elle a supporté la nécessité d'occire les titans colossal et cuirassé, même si se rappeler qu'il ne s'agit que de deux gamins la répugne. Est-ce qu'elle le fera ? Est-ce qu'elle sera capable de tuer des ados de quinze ans sans se dégoûter d'elle-même ? Elle ignore de ce qu'elle peut encore tolérer aujourd'hui.

« Que tu ailles au front avec des pensées de dépressive, je m'en branle. Par contre, si _ton_ comportement suicidaire met en danger _mes_ soldats, là ça me concerne. Et ça m'emmerde. »

Est-ce un mal de se sentir soudain vulnérable, elle qui a toujours tenu la distance avant ? Oui, c'est un véritable souci. L'officier devine qu'Erwin ne l'a aucunement choisie que pour son quotient intellectuel au-dessus de la moyenne. Hanji ne représente pas qu'une vulgaire cervelle sur pattes. Elle possède un artefact rare : une foi indéfectible en leur victoire. Elle s'est dirigée vers la science afin de bouleverser ses opinions préconçues, afin d'adopter un angle de vue neuf. Malgré les entraves et le mépris récoltés, elle a tout joué sur un pari. Car elle est de ces obstinés qui croient avec dévotion au triomphe de l'humanité. Car elle désire atteindre cette satanée cave et apprendre la Vérité sur la création des murs. Car une fois la menace annihilée, elle souhaite étudier cette vaste planète inexplorée. Leur planète. Ce sont grâce à des personnes comme elle, Erwin ou même l'autre gusse d'Eren, qui persévèrent de manière acharnée, que leur civilisation peut encore aspirer à reconquérir l'Extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que faire mes adieux à mes parents est un aveu d'échec et que je vais me laisser crever ? Tu me demandes de ne rien éprouver ? Je te le répète : je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas tout intérioriser.

\- Rien éprouver ? T'es conne ? Je veux juste que tu restes à l'affût. »

Si elle n'y croit plus, qui peut y croire ? Elle détient l'espoir de milliers d'hommes et de femmes, son manque de volonté pourrait leur porter préjudice sur Maria. Plus elle sera distraite, plus elle risquera de faire des erreurs tactiques. Cela les mènerait vers une chute inévitable. Levi trouve cette éventualité inadmissible. Il s'accroupit au niveau de la foldingue, puis lui attrape le col. Il la contraint à l'affronter de face.

« Écoute, quand on aura botté le cul de ces enfoirés de Reiner, Bertolt et l'autre macaque de merde, tu auras le droit de te plaindre, de pleurer, de crier… tout ce que tu veux, je m'en balance. Mais pour l'instant, _on_ a besoin que tu gardes les idées claires. Si tu pars combattre avec aussi peu de motivation, c'est tout le monde qui va le subir. Moi, Erwin, les bleus… Tu piges ? Alors fous-toi trois gifles et reconcentres-toi sur ton boulot. »

Ses prunelles noires ne dégagent ni colère, ni compassion. Celles humides d'Hanji sont séchées d'un revers de la manche. Ils partagent une œillade assez indescriptible. Elle entreprend de décoder ce que les deux gouffres sans fond de son collègue sont supposés exprimer. Il la toise longtemps, comme s'il essaye de la convaincre d'un simple regard. Après une longue introspection mutuelle, elle agrippe son bras pour se détacher de sa poigne robuste. Il la lâche sans rechigner. Elle se relève. Un rire qu'il connait bien carillonne à nouveau.

« Tu es un bien piètre orateur, tu sais ? »

Il hausse les épaules, tout en se redressant à son tour. Hanji hésite à s'excuser pour son attitude nocive au groupe. Elle renonce immédiatement, de peur que l'autre nabot le traduise comme un signe de faiblesse et qu'il la tabasse derechef. C'est qu'il cogne fort, le bougre. Surtout, il préfère mieux un silence évocateur qu'une phrase mièvre ou inutile.

Pourtant, pourtant…

Elle piétine un peu. Tergiverse. Finalement, elle glisse ses doigts le long de la nuque de Levi. Elle lui sourit.

« Merci. Pour aujourd'hui, et pour… _ça_. »

Elle ne sait pas si cela suffira. Cependant, elle a bien l'intention de se recentrer sur elle-même, de se galvaniser une ultime fois. Elle ne trahira jamais la confiance d'Erwin ou celle de son escadron. Elle pivote, puis s'éloigne sans bruit. Lui, la scrute en train de disparaître au loin. Sa silhouette devient floue, presque fantomatique. Inconsciemment, il passe sa main sur ses cervicales, là où elle l'a touché.

Merde, il y a intérêt à ce que cette neuneu ne lui ait pas filé la poisse.

* * *

 **NDA : ** Là, habituellement, c'est le moment où je fais une note de sept kilomètres, mais comme je suis en thérapie pour soigner mon hyperblablatie, je me contenterai de m'excuser pour les fautes et/ou les mange-mots éventuels, et espère que le détour en valait la peine. En tout cas, moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce texte parce qu'Hanji est un protagoniste que j'affectionne beaucoup.

Du coup, ça mérite une suite ou pas ?


	2. Faut-il se dire adieu ?

**NDA :** Voilà la seconde et dernière partie. Comme pour le chapitre d'avant, quelques avertissements :

\- Je m'étais plantée sur le rating, je l'ai donc corrigé. Cette fic est bien classée **13+** , et non **G**. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave pour la première partie, mais celle-ci contient des descriptions un peu plus explicites. Univers de SNK oblige, tout ça, tout ça. C'est un détail, je le conçois. Seulement, je préférais le préciser.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, attention aux **_SPOILERS_**. Je conseille d'être à jour sur le manga jusqu'au **chapitre 79** , au risque d'être parfaitement paumé. De plus, je prends en compte les **scans 80 et 81** (qui n'ont pas encore de version française, ou je ne l'ai pas trouvé), néanmoins ceux-ci ne sont évoqués que de façon implicite. Pas la peine de les avoir lu pour comprendre le texte ci-dessous. Au pire, seules deux ou trois phrases vous paraîtront nébuleuses, mais sans plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Seconde partie : Faut-il se dire adieu ?**

* * *

Levi ne réfléchit pas. Levi agit.

Sa manière de combattre passe immédiatement par son corps, plutôt que par ses méninges. Lorsqu'il se confronte à une urgence, une étrange connexion se produit entre ses sens et ses mouvements. Comme s'ils sont liés, sans intermédiaire entre eux. Une décharge électrisante le traverse, il a l'impression que rien ne lui est impossible. À peine son cerveau reçoit l'information qu'un réflexe répond déjà en conséquence. Une espèce de mécanique innée, gravée en lui. Ce que le commun des mortels appelle l' _instinct_.

Bizarre, pour lui l'instinct est un concept qu'on associe davantage à l'animal qu'aux humains. Même s'il admet ne pas toujours comprendre d'où il a hérité cette habileté presque surnaturelle, ainsi que cette perception sensorielle si affûtée. Sans nul doute que l'enseignement de Kaney l'a considérablement influencé. Il lui a appris la discrétion, la rapidité, la violence brute, la détermination… L'analyse, malgré tout. Pourtant, les leçons de son mentor n'expliquent pas tout (son aisance avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, par exemple). Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il peut intellectualiser. À la fois primitif et complexe, _ça_ se trouve à l'intérieur. Au creux de la chair, fusionné aux entrailles. Viscéral.

Peut-être est-il une bête, tout compte fait.

Cette sorte de virtuosité mystique est ce qui lui a permis de survivre si longtemps. Parce que c'est bien le seul putain de truc dont il se sache capable : sauver sa peau. Quand il livre une bataille, tout se déroule un instant. Le monde autour cesse d'exister. Il n'y a plus que lui face au danger qui le menace. L'entièreté de son agilité prodigieuse se déploie afin d'échapper à une issue funeste. À croire que son esprit inhibe tout le reste, au profit de la bonne préservation de son intégrité physique. Et ceci est un fardeau épouvantable.

Car Levi n'a jamais su protéger. Juste se défendre lui-même. Il ne dénombre plus ses échecs dès que l'enjeu implique quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne.

Il a échoué pour Farlan et Isabel. Il a échoué pour son escouade, puis pour celle d'Hanji. Il a échoué pour Eren, qui n'a été kidnappé ni une, ni deux, mais bien _trois_ fois, alors que ce dernier se trouvait sous _sa_ responsabilité. Ah, il a bien évité à cette greluche de Mikasa de finir broyée par le titan femelle… au prix d'une blessure qui l'a empêché d'être présent au moment où Reiner et Bertolt ont révélé leur véritable identité. Moment où il aurait été crucial qu'il soit là. Aussi crucial que celui durant lequel Erwin a perdu son bras.

Tss. Meilleur soldat de l'humanité, belle connerie. C'est un titre bon pour les journaux et pour la plèbe adorant les héros providentiels, mais dans la réalité… il se sent plus comme étant le pire des usurpateurs. Selon lui, la longévité au sein de leur unité n'a jamais été gage de qualité. Surtout où l'aléatoire prime lors des expéditions extra-muros. Même des éléments talentueux peuvent se faire tuer sur un malentendu. Il le sait pour l'avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises.

Le caporal n'a plus bougé depuis que sa collègue l'a quittée. Planté au milieu de cette cour sablonneuse, ses pupilles inexpressives n'ont pas lâché l'endroit où icelle a disparu. Elle ressent sûrement pareil que lui : cette incompétence latente, après avoir laissé tous ses compagnons périr sous ses prunelles impuissantes. Avec, parmi eux, des amis précieux qu'elle a connu presque deux décennies. Dix-huit années en tant que chien de l'armée : trois ans d'entraînement, puis quinze à vadrouiller avec les bataillons d'exploration. Difficile de ne pas nouer des affinités, bien que chaque éclaireur garde en mémoire qu'un attachement affectif trop fusionnel cache un ignoble revers de médaille. Atroce et cruel. Du coup, à la longue, plus personne ne se demande si un tel ou un tel va revenir. Et quand le retour n'arrive jamais, les rescapés se raisonnent en se disant que c'est ainsi, que chacun est au courant des risques auxquels il s'expose.

La vie suit donc son cours. Peu importe la façon de gérer le deuil, – déni placide, accumulation de colère, volonté de continuer à s'émerveiller pour quelques rares idéalistes – l'important demeure de résister une heure, une journée, une excursion de plus en dehors des remparts. Célébrer ses frères d'armes partis en accomplissant leur devoir, avant de se tourner vers ceux toujours ici-bas. Se concentrer, ne jamais dériver du grand dessein qui guide leurs convictions, leur envie de liberté. Lutter encore et encore, afin d'oublier les remords qui guettent une seconde d'errance ou de doute. Ces remords de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prononcer le mot, d'effectuer le geste signifiant juste : _je suis fier de vous, les gars_.

Levi serre les mâchoires. Merde, cette conne lui a vraiment filé la poisse ! Les divagations inutiles n'appartiennent pas à son registre. D'ordinaire, il cède ce genre d'égarement à l'autre détraquée du bulbe. L'officier tape discrètement son poing fermé contre son front.

Se concentrer. Se concentrer.

Les paroles de la vieille dame rencontrée cet après-midi résonnent à nouveau. _Un point de repère dans l'adversité, hein ?_ Des repères, Hanji n'en a plus. Ou si peu. Depuis la création de leur escadron, l'élite n'a jamais été autant en sous-effectif – tellement qu'Erwin joue sur la naïveté des jeunes recrues de la garnison afin de les embarquer dans leur galère. Énormément de vétérans ont été annihilés par la férocité de l'Extérieur, dont beaucoup ayant fait leurs classes avec la scientifique. Des gens qui ont constitué une constante dans sa vie, l'aidant à tenir devant la dureté de leur métier. Et maintenant ? Qu'en est-il ?

L'esseulé clôt les paupières. Les mecs de la base vont le croire fou s'il ne se décide pas à déloger de là fissa. Non, en réalité, il se fout bien de ces crétins. Il prend une inspiration lasse. Le soleil n'a pas cessé de briller, réchauffant sa trogne blafarde. Il discerne les échos lointains de la ville et les gazouillis aériens des oiseaux. Aussi, le vent fredonne un drôle de refrain céleste. Il expire avec une lenteur contrôlée. Il esquisse un premier pas, puis un deuxième…

 _Putain, tellement chiant._

* * *

L'avantage d'être un haut gradé, c'est de pouvoir bénéficier d'une chambre individuelle en toute circonstance, et ainsi être dispensé des dortoirs communs, souvent étroits et désordonnés. Ce que les types des brigades spéciales ignorent encore, c'est l'état dans lequel ils vont récupérer la piaule prêtée à cette sagouine d'Hanji. Bon sang, rien que de s'imaginer le foutoir mis par sa congénère, cela inspire une profonde détresse à Levi. Même ailleurs que chez elle, cela n'a pas dû la freiner pour semer son bordel à sa guise.

Le parquet craquelé grince sous les bottes du caporal, tandis qu'il arpente un couloir au milieu duquel plusieurs paires d'yeux le toisent en biais. Malgré son statut de soldat de légende, les membres de la police militaire ne visualisent en lui que l'ancien criminel des souterrains. Ajouté au fait que cela les emmerde de partager leurs locaux avec les suicidaires de service, l'existence même de l'ex-malfrat les rebute. D'autre part, ils digèrent très mal la chute du roi – datant d'un mois plein – au profit d'Historia Reiss, celle-ci ayant eu pour résultat de leur voler leurs privilèges. Tout cela à cause d' _eux_ ; les utopistes, les gardiens des opprimés et des causes perdues. Vivement que ces sales squatteurs à la dèche regagnent Trost, sous la coupe de cette vieille branche sénile de Dot Pixis.

Lui, se fiche bien de leur mépris. Si ces abrutis ne saisissent pas les enjeux de leur opération de reconquête, c'est qu'ils ne méritent guère son attention. Il zigzague souplement entre les œillades haineuses, arborant sa nonchalance habituelle. Sa marche est active, rien ne transparait sur son teint maladif, que cette éternelle mine blasée. Il se rapproche très vite de sa destination. Il ne persiste plus qu'une cloison le séparant de cette dernière. Il franchit le seuil en toute simplicité, sans frapper ou annoncer oralement son entrée. Histoire de changer.

Une vile senteur de renfermé agresse ses narines ; la puanteur fétide de la saleté imbibée de sueur. Répugnant. Les fenêtres actuellement barricadées par leurs imposants volets, la pièce est illuminée à l'unique lueur des bougies, accentuant le côté glauque de la pièce. S'il ne connaissait pas la propriétaire des lieux, il aurait l'impression de s'être engagé dans quelque chose de pas net. Ce qui est un peu le cas, en vérité.

Focalisée sur ses notes, la savante snobe l'intrus, pensant d'abord qu'il s'agit de Moblit. Trois secondes s'écoulent, durant lesquelles l'huis claque derrière lui et la clé pivote dans la serrure. Elle s'interroge enfin : ce nouvel arrivant est bien trop silencieux pour être son assistant. Normalement, il l'aurait rejointe sans tergiverser. Après avoir toqué à la porte – car Moblit est quelqu'un de poli, lui. Interloquée, elle se détache des papiers qui jonchent le petit pupitre, avant de s'accouder au dossier de sa chaise et découvrir son invité surprise. Hum, bien sûr. C'est évident : cette apparition peu verbeuse ne pouvait être que la sienne. Elle est partie du principe qu'ils ne se croiseraient plus aujourd'hui, alors le voir débarquer brusquement l'intrigue un tantinet.

Elle s'apprête à lui balancer une réplique railleuse lorsque celle-ci se trouve aussitôt avortée. Sa bouche toujours entr'ouverte, le regard insondable de son camarade la glace comme jamais. La flamme noire se reflétant à travers ses orbes dénués de clémence lui indique qu'il va probablement essayer d'atteindre à sa vie. Quoi ? Cela ne lui a pas suffi de lui bousiller l'estomac, tout à l'heure ? Elle rembobine à toute allure les évènements récents afin de comprendre l'origine d'une telle animosité. Merde, il y a au moins une centaine de raisons possibles ! Paralysée, elle ne peut se soustraire à l'emprise de ce pigment anthracite qui absorbe littéralement ses mirettes chocolat. Sans jamais se détourner d'elle, il avance dans sa direction. Ça craint tellement. Ses traits crispés de nervosité affiche un sourire figé.

« C'est… C'est parce que je t'ai touché avec mes mains, c'est ça ? »

La distance entre eux se réduit encore. La future victime lève les bras en l'air en signe de capitulation.

« Elles étaient propres, je te jure ! »

Elle se soulève légèrement de son siège, prête à implorer son pardon. Mais rien ne ralentit un Levi en pétard. À peine se redresse-t-elle que la dernière enjambée de son assaillant s'écrase sur le plancher avec fracas.

Trop tard.

Une force singulière la percute de plein fouet, claustrant sa nuque et sa poitrine. Elle vacille sous le choc, tente en vain d'accrocher n'importe quoi à sa portée… puis se vautre lamentablement en arrière, non sans émettre un glapissement étranglé. Une longue plainte rauque se propage à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle reste un instant étalée par terre afin que son étourdissement se dissipe. Des contractures martèlent son crâne et ses épaules, de même qu'une curieuse pression pèse sur son thorax. Pendant qu'elle recouvre petit à petit ses marques, elle souffle sur la mèche charbonneuse lui chatouillant le nez.

Ah. Hein, quoi ?

En cherchant à se mouvoir, elle se rend compte qu'une masse non identifiée la cloue au sol. Ses idées de nouveau claires, elle baisse le menton pour étudier la situation. Harponné à son cou, son présumé agresseur est couché sur elle, son minois niché au creux du col de sa chemise. D'ici, elle distingue simplement le sommet de sa caboche brune. Elle se rallonge en soupirant. Ses billes oculaires marron fixant le plafond, elle sent ses muscles qui se détendent, alors que ses cordes vocales peinent à réprimer un rire mi soulagé, mi incrédule.

« Sérieux, Levi… Si tu voulais un truc, fallait juste le dire. J'ai flippé, tu sais ? »

Le susnommé ne daigne même pas répondre. L'inverse l'aurait étonnée. Deux fossettes creusent les joues de l'érudite. Elle ne lui rend pas son accolade, et le serre encore moins contre elle. Elle se contente, d'un mouvement très doux, d'installer ses paumes rugueuses sur les omoplates de son acolyte. Lui, cale mieux sa tête contre sa clavicule. Les pulsations de son cœur se sont calmées, il carillonne dorénavant à une cadence régulière.

Cela fait belle lurette qu'il n'a plus eu une telle proximité tactile avec un tiers. La dernière en date à l'avoir enlacé de cette manière ne doit être personne d'autre que sa défunte mère. Même si les fringues d'Hanji empestent au point que cela devient une infection, que son épiderme est moite et que sa tignasse est toute grasse, il se rappelle cette sensation de chaleur humaine. La chaleur de quelqu'un de _vivant_.

La quiétude ambiante les baigne d'une impression de sécurité et de paix qui engourdie leurs deux carcasses usées. Le contact est subtil, presque pudique. Il ignore s'il l'apprécie réellement. En tout cas, il ne le déteste pas. Ni agréable, ni désagréable. Ses réflexions troublées se sont tues. Il profite d'une pause sereine, la tiédeur lénitive de cette étreinte le berçant gentiment. Sa comparse parait particulièrement relâchée. Ses doigts placés de part et d'autre de l'échine de Levi montent, puis descendent en rythme avec la respiration tranquille d'icelui. Il pousse un long soupir assoupi.

« Hé, neuneu.

\- Hum ?

\- Quand tout sera terminé, on retournera chez ton père. »

Cela énonce davantage une affirmation qu'une suggestion. Un sourire timide ravive le visage fatigué d'Hanji. Sa pommette affleure délicatement le front de son ami.

« D'accord. Faisons ça. »

* * *

 _Un chaos dément_.

Son regard absent glisse vaguement sur cet environnement en perdition, tandis qu'il titube parmi les décombres. Le climat est pesant comme le plomb. Corrosif comme l'acide. Tranchant comme l'acier. Il suinte les relents nauséabonds du soufre mêlé au sang et à la transpiration. Les ruines en feu crachent une épaisse fumée qui embrume le ciel de Maria et empoisonne ses poumons douloureux. Il traîne son squelette désarticulé entre les gravats, la poussière brassée se collant à lui à la façon d'une deuxième peau poisseuse. La sève rouge qui coule sur sa figure obstrue sa vue, le faisant trébucher à de nombreuses reprises contre une brique ou un morceau de toit. Il frotte ses rétines vitreuses pour mieux délimiter les alentours, mais cela produit l'effet inverse à celui escompté. Les pourtours des maisons dévastées deviennent toujours plus confus au fur et à mesure qu'il trace sa route.

Il est éreinté. Ses jambes tiraillées de courbatures le portent à peine. Les particules pestilentielles l'asphyxient, il parvient difficilement à se ravitailler en oxygène. L'air chargé de cendres encrassent sa trachée et rend son palais pâteux. Il tousse. Suffoque. Chaque raclement de gorge l'irrite horriblement. Le goût de la bile âcre qui érode ses parois respiratoires le ramène à son sentiment d'amertume.

Il a raté. Encore.

Deux fois.

S'il avait réussi son premier coup, tout ce serait alors achevé dans la minute. Il revoit sa cible, puis sa lame aiguisée tel un couperet qui transperce l'éther. Il se revoit louper d'un rien son assassinat furtif. Si proche de cet objectif… dorénavant si inaccessible. Il a cru se rattraper ensuite en exécutant une prouesse qui sauverait la mission. Toutefois, sa stupidité l'a derechef berné en beauté. La mort dans l'âme, il a abandonné son côté du mur afin de rejoindre le district de Shiganshina, où s'est dévoilé à lui ce décor apocalyptique.

Soudain, les environs s'ébranlent. Un cri bestial fend l'espace et vrille ses tympans.

Un titan. Ou deux ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne devine que des ombres géantes et abstraites à travers le nuage opaque de débris volatils. Il ignore si l'un d'eux est Eren. Étant donné la très mauvaise posture dans laquelle il l'a aperçu dernièrement, il suppute sans mal que ce couillon s'est encore exposé à de grosses emmerdes. Bordel, il faut qu'il se magne avant que son équipe se fasse exterminée. Non, il s'y refuse. Il se dépêche malgré ses chevilles flageolantes.

Sa colonne vertébrale pliant sous un fardeau invisible, il progresse au sein de la cité embrasée. À chaque avancée, la touffeur s'intensifie. Les vapeurs ardentes lui flanquent le tournis. Éviter l'évanouissement lui demande un effort éprouvant. Bientôt, il oscille ; manque de perdre son équilibre précaire. Son pied a buté contre ce qu'il pense d'abord être un amas de pierres détruites. Or, la consistance de ces supposées pierres n'est pas normale. Il baisse les yeux vers le pavé pulvérisé.

Un cadavre. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Leurs crânes éclatés sur les dalles ne lui permettent pas de les identifier. Il déglutit, même si c'est compliqué. D'un pas fébrile, il contourne les trépassés. Alors qu'il essaie de poursuivre sa course tortueuse, autre chose craque sous sa semelle. Le bruit du verre brisé le pétrifie sur place. Une intuition terrifiante lui gèle les tripes. Il retire sa chaussure puis, de sa main grelottante, ramasse les lunettes cassées. La surface protectrice transparente est fissurée et les lanières ont cédé. Des tâches vermeilles parsèment le cuir râpeux. Il a peur de ce qu'il risque de découvrir s'il continue son chemin. Lentement, il se résigne à se tourner vers les éboulis d'habitations ravagées servant de sépulture à d'autres éclaireurs. Sa poigne se referme sur l'objet déjà abîmé.

 _Putain, pas ça._

Il clopine aussi rapidement qu'il le peut, fonçant droit sur cette silhouette qu'il aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître. Arrivé près d'elle, il tombe à genoux. Hanji est recroquevillée sur elle-même, au milieu des pièces de son équipement tridimensionnel totalement désintégré. Elle lui tourne le dos, lui dissimulant son faciès. Pourtant, sa longue chevelure auburn ne trompe pas. L'élastique qui, à l'accoutumée, la coiffe en queue de cheval n'a pas tenu, des mèches cuivrées s'éparpillant maintenant sur le sol. Il n'ose pas se pencher tout de suite afin de constater la gravité de ses blessures.

Avant, son œil hagard dérive au loin, jusqu'à ce que son attention soit retenue par le macchabée situé juste devant lui. De celui-ci, il ne subsiste rien d'autre qu'un bout de viande grillée dégageant un empyreume putride. Les os – dont la blancheur ressort étrangement – font saillie sous les vêtements en charpies et la carnation carbonisée. Les cheveux consumés laissent un occiput partiellement nu, tandis que la mandibule apparente s'ouvre sur un gosier cramé de l'intérieur. Le cartilage du nez et des oreilles ont fondu, déshumanisant toujours plus la dépouille incinérée, dont les orbites béantes pointent en direction d'un firmament complètement voilé derrière ce smog pourpre. Levi réprime une grimace dégoûtée.

Le pire, ce n'est pas _que_ cette vision cauchemardesque. Le pire, c'est cette odeur abominable qui l'enveloppe. Le pire, c'est ce brouillard toxique la faisant onduler à la manière d'un spectre inquiétant. Le pire, c'est d'imaginer l'état de ceux qui se trouvaient juste à côté de la déflagration : il ne doit rester d'eux que des miettes de moelle ou encore quelques boyaux désagrégés.

Le pire, c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à affronter, à cet instant.

Sa senestre saisit la hanche d'Hanji. Doucement, il la ramène vers lui. La carcasse inerte roule avec mollesse, livrant ainsi l'étendue des dégâts provoquée par la transformation meurtrière de Bertolt. Il se statufie. Ce qu'il entrevoit secoue ses viscères d'un frisson d'horreur. Face à lui, tout le côté gauche de son amie a été lésé suite à l'attaque du titan colossal. Son uniforme déchiré divulgue son derme calciné par les projections incendiaires de leur ennemi, mais bien moins qu'il ne l'a d'abord cru. L'aspect global ressemble plus à une large cicatrice écarlate striée de boursouflures exsangues, plutôt qu'aux lambeaux noirâtres de l'autre soldat s'effritant au contact de l'atmosphère corrompue. Il examine les membres de sa partenaire, si peu endommagés comparé au tas de chair proche d'eux devenant déjà braises. Une curieuse évidence s'impose alors à lui.

 _Est-ce que c'est… Moblit ?_

Même si c'est difficile de le certifier avec exactitude, cela expliquerait pourquoi l'intégrité de la jeune femme a davantage été préservée que celle de son assistant : il s'est interposé entre elle et la détonation. Le capitaine soupire, accablé. Si elle savait, cela la révolterait.

Cependant, malgré ce geste motivé par l'énergie du désespoir, la chef d'escouade n'a guère été épargnée par les nuées brûlantes. Bien que ces dernières ne l'aient pas autant défigurée que son protecteur, des lésions rubescentes partent de sa mâchoire, se prolongent le long de son cou, rongent son bras, une grande portion de son flanc – plus touché que le reste – puis, enfin, toute sa jambe. Les parties métalliques de son harnais se sont dissoutes, soudées à sa peau mise à vif. Icelle n'est plus qu'une immense plaie cramoisie puant le fer chaud mélangé au dioxyde de carbone. Des contusions violacées enflent ses tempes, sa lippe et son front ensanglantés. La suie obscure qui souille son visage contraste avec le fluide carmin fuyant de ses nombreuses éraflures.

Il l'observe encore une seconde. Inspire profondément. Anxieux, il appuie son index et son majeur tendus contre la jugulaire de l'endormie. Il cherche une respiration, un pouls, n'importe quoi qui témoigne d'une mince lueur de vie. Il détecte une légère vibration, or il est incapable d'affirmer si cela correspond à un signe vital ou juste aux tremblements de ses propres phalanges. Il insiste. Place ses doigts devant sa bouche pour vérifier la présence d'un souffle potentiel. Pose son oreille contre son cœur afin d'en capter les battements, même infimes. Sauf qu'il ne sent rien, il n'entend rien. L'épuisement et la température incandescente brouillent ses sens, dévorent petit à petit sa lucidité. Chaque action est une lutte. Bientôt, il ne sera plus en mesure de se relever, attendre ici le met gravement en danger. Il contemple une dernière fois Hanji, toujours plongée au fond de sa léthargie morbide. Dans un ultime recours, il l'appelle en lui remuant les épaules.

Et là, une exhalation imperceptible. Puis, un grommèlement guttural.

L'inconsciente hoquète, prise d'une quinte de toux lui faisant crachoter sang, salive et résidus gris. Sa poitrine se soulève par saccades, sa cage thoracique comme brutalement opprimée. Lui, s'empresse de la cueillir contre lui en baragouinant des phrases incompréhensibles, le temps que les convulsions s'apaisent. Sa crise de tétanie dure une longue minute, avant qu'elle ne cligne fastidieusement ses paupières tuméfiées. Elle tente de se redresser, néanmoins ses muscles ankylosés ne lui obéissent plus. Il regrette presque de l'avoir contrainte à se réveiller. La voir gigoter aussi péniblement, désorientée et vulnérable, lui fait pitié.

« Putain, t'as une sale gueule, binoclarde. »

La prénommée s'arrête net. Elle cherche l'origine du son, ses prunelles mi-closes furetant çà et là. Il remarque enfin ses iris livides. La pétillante nuance noisette s'est évaporée, laissant une surface blême inanimée. Même si elle ne l'a pas tuée, l'explosion a réussi à la priver de ses facultés visuelle et auditive. Il la colle davantage contre son torse afin de lui parler directement à l'oreille. Il agrippe également sa main valide et la presse sur sa joue à lui pour que, à défaut de le voir, elle puisse le percevoir.

« C'est moi. Je suis là. »

L'interpellée grogne, tout son organisme en souffrance. Elle est lourde, la maintenir à un seul bras est un supplice. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêche nullement de guider le poignet d'Hanji le long de ses traits harassés.

« Hé. C'est moi, bigleuse.

\- Le… vi ?

\- Oui. Je suis là. »

Il se répète plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoute. Il ignore ce qu'elle aperçoit exactement de lui. Des contours flous, une simple ombre ? Ou juste les méandres ternes du néant ? Elle plisse ses mirettes gonflées, pendant que ses commissures de lèvres esquissent ce qu'il jurerait être une ébauche de sourire.

« T'as une sale gueule. »

Il ne lui signale pas qu'elle a involontairement piqué sa réplique. Surtout, c'est vrai qu'il tire une tronche de merde. Ses fripes et ses chairs sanguinolentes lui donnent une dégaine assez misérable, en plus de son expression dépitée. La dextre d'Hanji frôle sa mine décomposée dans le but de décoder ses humeurs. Elle se raidit soudain, jappe de douleur. Aspirer l'air reste un calvaire. Elle se rend compte de sa déplorable condition, de ce corps qui ne lui répond quasi plus. De ces acuités sensitives à l'agonie. Elle devine la frustration de Levi qui la soutient toujours, mais jusqu'à quand ? Frémissante, elle se cramponne à la nuque pâle qui lui sert d'appui, son regard embué d'eau.

« On ne retournera jamais chez mon père, hein ? »

Le sel de ses larmes mord ses balafres encore purulentes, tandis que les poings de son interlocuteur se rétractent. Une myriade de pensées contradictoires déferle à la façon d'une tempête émotionnelle, faisant barrage à tout raisonnement logique. Il se maudit, lui et sa faiblesse, d'avoir engendré une situation aussi désastreuse. Une fois de plus, il est soumis à un choix crucial. Sauf qu'il refuse de le faire. Il n'y parviendra pas. C'est trop dur.

C'est impossible de _les_ départager. Pas _eux._

Sa bouche se déforme en un rictus empreint de rage et de culpabilité. C'est dur, or il y est obligé. Il _doit_ choisir.

« Pardonne-moi, Hanji. Je ne peux pas te sauver. »

C'est faux. Il le peut. Mais il ne le fera pas.

Un poids affreux lancine tout son être, émanant de la poche interne où il garde le sérum de Rhodes Reiss. Le minuscule boîtier se mue alors un étau d'une tonne qui l'encombre et l'oppresse. Comme si elle comprend son tourment, Hanji lui sourit et le cajole du bout de son pouce. Un autre spasme la martyrise, elle régurgite une nouvelle gerbe de liquide rougeâtre. Elle laisse ensuite sa tête s'échouer contre la clavicule de son camarade. Sa diction est laborieuse, Levi s'applique toutefois à traduire l'essence de ses mots.

« J'ai tellement honte… d'avoir menti tout ce temps. »

Elle renifle bruyamment. Au final, elle n'aura fait que cela : mentir. Mentir à ses parents, à ses compagnons, à Erwin. Au monde. À elle-même. Vaincre les titans au nom de l'espèce humaine, s'affranchir des murs, accéder à une source infinie de connaissances… Juste des prétextes. Son unique vœu n'a jamais été que retourner au domicile familial en étant enfin digne de son père. Elle désirait l'entendre dire qu'il se fichait bien de la sauvegarde de l'humanité, et que son plus grand bonheur était de l'avoir pour fille. Car elle est et restera toujours cette gamine de douze ans en quête d'attention. Levi se tait, Hanji rit jaune.

Pathétique.

Les sillons salés ne cessent de couler. Elle ne sait rien concernant ce qui se déroule à ce moment précis. Cependant, elle subodore sans mal qu'il ne vaut mieux pas traîner dans le coin trop longtemps. De son timbre éraillé, elle conseille à Levi de déguerpir au plus vite. Celui-ci ne modifie guère sa position actuelle.

« Je reste.

\- Tu devrais…

\- Ça ira. Je reste. »

Les pleurs de la mourante se tarissent bientôt peu à peu. C'est évident qu'il s'agit d'une très mauvaise décision, seulement… elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la gratitude, ainsi qu'un certain réconfort. C'est qu'il souhaite, la réconforter. Il ne délaissera pas à son triste sort, à dépérir au milieu de cet enfer.

En veillant sur elle, il songe à tous ses compagnons retrouvés à l'abandon, tandis qu'ils étaient sur le point de succomber. Qu'ont-ils ressenti, de l'aigreur ? De l'angoisse ? Du chagrin ? Sans nul doute que tout cela ne représente rien face au vertigineux sentiment de solitude. Elle seule demeure dès lors que la mort menace.

Un nouveau hurlement monstrueux bouleverse les cieux. Levi ne bouge pas.

C'est tout ce qu'il a à lui offrir : sa présence. Alors, dans un silence respectueux, il reste. Juste là, près d'elle. En guise d'au revoir. Celui que tant d'autres auraient aimé avoir avant d'expirer leur ultime souffle. Avec délicatesse, il pose son front contre celui de son amie.

Immobile, elle semble enfin sereine, bercée par le repos éternel.

« Adieu, Hanji. »

* * *

 **NDA SANS SPOILS : ** C'est rigolo de constater que j'étais partie sur un Hanji-centric 100% pur beurre mais que, finalement, j'ai été totalement débordée par Levi, qui devait juste être un spectateur passif. Ce qui ne m'a pas déplu, en fait. J'ai jamais trop pigé l'émulation autour de ce personnage que je trouve très peu charismatique. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il est effectivement très bien écrit, mais qu'il n'est pas apprécié pour les bonnes raisons. Personnellement, je vois beaucoup d'ironie autour de ce protagoniste, et c'est ce qu'il le rend intéressant. Toutefois, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ressort beaucoup dans les fanfics, alors j'ai essayé de donner un point de vue un chouia neuf sur lui. Bref, je pourrais développer pendant des heures, mais je crois que tout le monde s'en fout.

J'espère que les descriptions détaillées conviendront, parce que c'est _le_ truc que j'ai soigné au maximum. L'aspect introspection est plus minimaliste ici car je craignais de partir dans le pathos. Voilà, voilà.

Je salue ceux-celles qui me quittent ici. Puisse vos plumes être toujours humides.

* * *

 **NDA AVEC SPOILS (SCANS 80/81) : ** Pour l'anecdote, sachez que j'ai modifié la fin de cette histoire après ma lecture du scan 81. Comme j'aime être canon à une œuvre, j'ai privilégié la cohérence à un "happy-ending" (si on peut considérer une transformation en titan comme un happy-ending). Une fin où Hanji ne meurt pas, quoi. Je ne pense pas qu'Isayama va la tuer. La mutiler gravement, peut-être. Mais pas la tuer. Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que Levi va utiliser le sérum sur Erwin. C'est évident. Un peu trop, pour être honnête. Je serai contente si Erwin était épargné, parce que Erwin. Cependant, ça serait cool un petit twist à la sauce SNK. Hum. Non, en fait, non. Sauve Erwin, Isayama. S'il te plait.

D'ailleurs, j'ai pas vu beaucoup de gens s'émouvoir du fait qu'Hanji se fasse aussi violemment éjecter du combat comme ça. Ce qui m'attriste un peu car, pour le coup, je me sens vraiment concernée par son avenir dans l'intrigue...

Bref, à bientôt. Peut-être.


End file.
